1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch keyboard and an electronic device with the same, and more particularly, to a touch keyboard with tactile feedback mechanisms and an electronic device with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Almost all of the computers are provided with keyboards for users to enter information thereinto. Most of them are mechanical keyboards. The mechanical keyboards can provide a tactile feedback to users when the keys on the keyboards are pressed. The users can know whether the key is pressed with the tactile feedback. However, the mechanical keyboards are very bulky. They are usually not suitable for hand-held electronic devices. For at least this reason, the novel hand-held electronic devices have been provided with, for example, touch keyboards because the touch keyboards are very thin in comparison with the mechanical keyboards. However, the touch keyboards fail to provide a tactile feedback to users. Accordingly, the users are unable to know whether they have indeed pressed the keys in lack of a tactile feedback. In order nevertheless to give the users a feedback, acoustical or optical signals are alternatively generated as feedback. Many users, however, prefer a direct tactile feedback rather than an acoustical or optical signal. It is also known that a person reacts more slowly to optical and acoustical stimuli than to tactile stimuli.